


傻狍子

by pumpkinnnnn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinnnnn/pseuds/pumpkinnnnn
Summary: 存档王哥转完权限后写的最近疯狂的迷恋上了狍子，狍子小可爱给自己留个纪念
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship





	傻狍子

我叫xi，是一只生活在东北大草原上的狍子。

这个名字还是我第一任主人取的。

不要误会，我其实是野生动物来的。

本来我们一群狍子无忧无虑的在这大草原上生活，

后来因为环境的过度开发，

我们一群都散了。

有的去了更远的森林，有的被人猎杀了，

我就是在这个时候碰到了我的第一任主人。

第一任主人待我挺好的，我也以为能和他过一辈子，

但是他心思不在这农场，几年以后新鲜劲儿过了就把这农场转卖了。

农场没人管了，动物们都纷纷跑了。

我跑回了大草原。

夏天的时候去草原吃吃草，冬天的时候在冰面上跑一跑。

挺开心的。

说到狍子，其实我们本来不叫狍子。

我们是鹿科的小动物，

可是别的鹿科动物都有好听的名字，

什么梅花怒，白尾怒，

还有诗形容他们，

什么林深时见鹿，

明明我们也有角，

我们不光有白尾巴，我们连逃命时都是爱你的样子

但是从来没听说过林深时见狍，

哦对，我们还是有称号的，

他们叫我们东北神兽

你看看这世上哪个神兽当成这个样子的

可见刻板印象害死狍。

不知道为什么最近见到的人越来越多了，

他们一边拿着一块黑糊糊的东西对着我大叫着“傻狍子”

说我傻？

你才傻，我翻了一个白眼继续在冰面上跳。

我可是这草原上最聪明的生物，

你看我从来都没跳进过冰坑，

总有些莫名其妙的人拿着他们的想法去评判别的生物的行为，也不知道是谁傻？

狍子的世界就是很单纯，

开心了就跳，饿了就吃，困了就睡。

早起可以看日出，

晚上可以看月亮散出的满天繁星，

而你们人类累死累活什么都错过了

真不知道到底谁傻。

遇见第二任主人真的是一个巧合，

有天我在吃草，

一个人冲我打了一枪，

吓得我拔腿就跑，

跑了一段我发现好像身上不疼，

可能是我太大惊小怪了，

我跑了回去想看看发生了什么事，

就看见一个还没我高的小娃娃和那人高声理论，

小娃娃告诉他不能欺负保护动物。

那人说狍子算什么保护动物那么傻，

那人真是没文化，

保护动物可不是看傻不傻，看的是数量，

数量少的就要被保护

总之后来小娃娃就成了我的第二任主人，

对的，我现在是一直有主的狍子了

每天，小娃娃牵着我出去溜溜，

别人摸我，小娃娃说这是只有主的狍子，

不能随便乱摸，要收钱

别人来和我拍照，他说这是只有主的狍子

拍照也要收钱

没人来的时候他就牵着我去冰面上看月亮，

还怕我冷给我做垫子，

每天都给我梳毛，

别人都说小娃娃把狍子当成了宠物，

小娃娃说这是家人，

当时我真的觉得一直这样过一辈子挺好的。

有家人的感觉真好。

后来经济不景气，工厂都倒闭了物价奇高，

还有人在这乱世之中赚黑心钱，

但是我只是一直狍子，

这和我有什么关系呢，

我还是该吃草吃草，

和主人开心的过日子，

只要主人在就没什么好担心的，

这乱世马上会过去的

再后来找我拍照的人越来越少了，

主人被迫离开了东北去南方另谋生计，

主人走的那天晚上眼泪汪汪的搂着我的脖子说

狍子，你一定要好好的，

你肠胃不好，要按时吃饭，好好睡觉

别在冰上傻跳了，

万一没看好跳到冰窟窿里就完了，

碰到猎人躲得远远的，

他们可能会说喜欢你，

拿着五颜六色的食物引诱你，

但是这会要了你的命

也别相信陌生人，

人类总是顶着伪善的脸，

做着罪肮脏的事情，

多爱自己一点。

害，主人说了那么多，我只是个狍子啊

我怎么记得住那么多东西，

你看他们都知道我叫傻狍子了，

而且明年春天说不定大环境就好了，

主人就能回来了，

我用头蹭了蹭主人让他安心。

我是一只野生的狍子，

我曾经也是有主人的，

你别不信，

你看那间破旧的屋子里还有我和主人的照片呢，

我不经常来，

毕竟一来就会想起那个小娃娃。

哎呀，谁在我和主人的照片上写了一个大大的

“傻”

主人的脸都红笔被挡住了，

主人回来以后看到肯定会伤心的，

是我不好，，

我没有好好保护我们的回忆，

我要把它藏起来，

藏在一个只要我知道的地方。

我是一只野生的傻狍子，

生活在这片东北的大草原里，

如果你来草原，

可能会看见我，

但是别轻易靠近我，

我会顶你的，

也不要妄想能驯服我，

我现在是野生动物，

但是你可以和我拍照，

如果可以，

你把照片寄到南方，

告诉那个人，

我过得害行，

如果有时间可以回来看看，

东北现在经济好多了，

游客也越来越多了，

但是草原没怎么变，

我也没变。


End file.
